Armistice
by dandelionleon
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, musuh bebuyutan. Segala kejahilan Baekhyun yang membuat emosi Chanyeol serasa meledak tiap melihatnya. Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun itu polusi. Namun, siapa sangka jika si mungil Byun telah menyimpan rasa pada si raksasa Chanyeol? Sebuah kejadian sederhana membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi penghentian permusuhan di antara mereka.


**Title : Armistice**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **pelengkap/? : Yura, Baekbeom, dan lain-lain.**

 **Genre : romance? Entahlah, humor? Gak tau deh, friendship? Engg... Enggak kayaknya -..-**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : isi cerita milik saya, cast cuma pinjam nama.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, musuh bebuyutan. Semua sudah tau itu. Namun, sebuah kejadian sederhana membuat permusuhan mereka berubah menjadi cinta. /summary absurd/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, baca aja... Yang gak suka, mending diam.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daun-daun kering bertebaran di seluruh perkarangan rumah. Sesekali angin musim gugur akan menerbangkannya dengan jahil. Inilah yang membuat Park Chanyeol membenci musim gugur. Hari minggunya yang indah harus terganggu oleh kegiatan menyapu halaman rumah seperti orang bodoh. Jika tidak dituruti, siap-siap saja uang jajannya dikurangi hingga lima puluh persen.

Chanyeol merutuk diam-diam. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dengan alis saling menukik menahan sebal. Menurutnya, hanya orang bodoh yang menyapu saat musim gugur seperti ini. Karena, baru saja di tumpukkan, helaian-helaian daun kering itu kembali terbang berserakan. Oh oke, Chanyeol memang bukan anak yang bisa dengan mudahnya menahan emosinya. Maka dari itu, sapu lidi ditangannya ia lempar, teronggok dengan mirisnya di dekat tong sampah.

"dasar angin sialan! Dia kira aku tidak lelah?! Sudah setengah jam aku melakukan kegiatan tolol ini dan belum ada satu daun pun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam karung sampah!"

Pemuda itu tidak peduli jika ibunya mendengar umpatannya, toh itu memang kenyataan. Emosinya masih naik turun, bertambah lagi ketika suara cekikikan di sebelah rumahnya terdengar. Itu bukan hantu oke? Itu hanyalah pemuda pendek-kata Chanyeol- yang telah menjabat sebagai 'musuh bebuyutan' Chanyeol selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"apa yang kau tertawakan? Dasar bodoh!"

Tawa tersebut pecah saat mendengar sungutan Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol marah adalah kesenangan besar baginya. Ia berjalan melompati pagar putih sebatas pinggang pembatas rumahnya dan Chanyeol berada. Kakinya dengan cepat bergerak mendekati si pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"Coba lakukan lagi gerakan 'wajah terlipat'mu tadi? Biar aku foto dan ku masukkan ke mading sekolah."

Selain musuh, pemuda manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu juga rajanya jahil. Terakhir kali kejahilannya adalah ; memotret Chanyeol saat tertidur-entah bagaimana caranya, lalu memasang foto itu di mading yang mana membuat Chanyeol malu setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak jika foto itu adalah foto dimana pose terjelek Chanyeol. Bibir terbuka dengan sedikit liur keluar. Satu kata, si-a-lan! Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meremukkan tubuh Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"cih! Dasar gila! Belum puas mengganggu hidupku? Pergi sana! Hussshh... Husssh..."

Baekhyun menendang lutut Chanyeol lalu menepuk pantatnya sendiri-bermaksud mengejek Chanyeol- lalu berlari sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Dasar kerdil sialan!"

.

.

Ungkapan 'benci jadi cinta' memanglah benar adanya. Baekhyun benar-benar termakan omongannya sendiri. Dulu, ia mendeklarasikan dengan lantang jika dirinya takkan pernah mau memiliki kekasih sejenis Chanyeol. Tetapi, saat tahun ketiga Junior high school, perasaan menggelikan itu tiba-tiba merayap ke jantungnya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak dengan sangat. Ia sepenuhnya normal. Baekhyun suka dengan Yejin- anak kelas sebelah. Tetapi, hatinya sakit saat mengetahui jika Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Yejin.

Jongdae bilang dia cemburu pada Chanyeol. Namun anak keras kepala itu tetap kukuh jika ia cemburu Yejin lebih memilih Chanyeol.

Hingga malam perpisahan sekolah, saat dimana matanya melihat sendiri kejadian Chanyeol mencium Yejin, disitu Baekhyun merasa sedih_eh... Maksudnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari jika dia memang menaruh rasa pada Chanyeol.

Bahkan hingga saat ini. Mengganggu Chanyeol adalah salah satu cara agar membuat Chanyeol tetap melihat ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau antarkan kue ini ke rumah bibi Park? Ibu sengaja membuatnya lebih."

oh tidak! Pergi kesana akan membuatnya jantungan.

"kenapa tidak Baekbeom saja sih bu?"

"Baekbeom sedang pergi keluar membeli kecap. Cepatlah!"

"ck! Baiklah bu."

Mau tak mau harus dituruti juga karena kemauan seorang ibu mutlak harus. Dengan langkah malas-malasan ia berjalan ke rumah Chanyeol. Tangannya mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dengan kuat.

"Siapa?"

"Buka pintunya!" Baekhyun sudah tau jika yang berteriak tadi Chanyeol. Makanya dia berteriak juga seenaknya.

"Aish! Apa? Kau mau menggangguku?"

"percaya diri sekali kau Park! Aku hanya ingin mengantar kue ini 'atas perintah ibuku'!" Tegas Baekhyun dengan menekankan beberapa suku kata. Tangannya terjulur menyerahkan sepiring biskuit choco chips kesukaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau benar apa-apa saja yang Chanyeol suka karena sejak ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, Baekhyun diam-diam telah menjadi stalker Chanyeol omong-omong.

Mata Chanyeol tampak berbinar. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar lalu menutup matanya. Menghirup aroma enak dari choco chips cookies tersebut.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memekik dalam hati.

'Kyaaa, Chanyeol tampan sekali jika seperti itu!'

tetapi pada kenyataannya wajahnya tetap saja berekspresi datar.

"Terimakasih untuk ibumu. Woah! Ini pasti enak."

Baekhyun merengut lucu. Menatap Chanyeol tajam. Si jangkung terang saja bingung. Mengapa si pendek itu masih berada di depannya?

"Kenapa masih disini? Pulang sana!" Perintahnya tak sopan. Jika dengan Baekhyun Chanyeol mana pernah sopan.

"Aku menunggu piringnya bodoh! Ibuku menyuruh untuk membawa kembali piringnya!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menyengir seadanya.

.

.

Berada satu sekolah, satu kelas pula dengan Baekhyun entah disebut malapetaka atau takdir. Chanyeol benar-benar heran, entah takdir apa yang membuat keduanya terus berada dalam daerah yang sama. Sejujurnya Chanyeol muak. Apalagi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang mengganggu sekali. Seperti saat ini, si pendek itu tengah bermain bola kaki bersama teman sekelasnya yang lain di dalam kelas. Ada Jongdae; si tukang gosip anak pemilik kedai ramyun di depan sekolah, lalu Luhan; anak pindahan dari China yang maniak bola, dan seorang lagi dari kelas sebelah yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Zico; si berandalan sekolah bermulut pedas. Lengkap sudah keributan di kelas ini. Seperti ada tawuran.

Kim Suho selaku ketua kelas saja bahkan tak bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik karena lelaki itu sibuk bermain gitar bersama komplotan perangkat kelas yang lain. Great!

"Yak! Lempar kemari!"

"Baekhyun idiot, mana ada sepak bola di lempar! Kau fikir ini basket!?" Sindir Zico.

Baekhyun tertawa, entah dimananya yang lucu. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ia meraih earphone birunya di dalam tas lalu memutar musik dengan volume keras. Well, setidaknya ini lebih baik.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sejak tadi melirik Chanyeol diujung sana. Sayangnya lelaki tinggi itu memilih tak peduli. Baekhyun mendesah sebal. Ditendangnya bola tersebut kuat dan benda bundar tersebut mengarah ke pada_

"CHANYEOL! AWAS!"

Tak bisa menghindar. Chanyeol akhirnya pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh?

.

,

insiden 'bola sepak' kemarin membuat Chanyeol malas datang ke sekolah untuk hari ini. Hidungnya masih merah dan itu memalukan sekali rasanya. Setidaknya, ia bisa libur dengan main game sepuasnya hari ini. Dijadikan sebagai pangeran sehari oleh ibunya. Benar-benar manja.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Namun teringat jika tadi sang ibu bilang akan mengantar salad buah ke kamarnya, Chanyeol jadi bersemangat membuka pintu.

Tetapi, yang dia dapati justru pemuda pendek penyebab hidungnya berdarah dengan sekeranjang buah anggur yang ia curi dari kebun kakeknya.

"Cih! Mau apa kau!?" Ketus Chanyeol tak senang.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Menyerahkan sekeranjang anggur tersebut ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Terimalah." Dari nada bicaranya sih terdengar tak ikhlas. Tapi, di dalam hati Baekhyun justru tulus meminta maaf. Jaga image.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja anggur! Matamu katarak atau buta!?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia menjitak jidat Baekhyun hingga si pemilik jidat meringis kesakitan. Si jangkung merampas anggur tersebut lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan santai. Lumayan, dapat anggur gratis.

Baekhyun langsung ikut masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kamar ini sangat rapi, beda jauh dari kamarnya. Harum Chanyeol seperti menguar di kamar ini. Nuansa kamar yang didominasi warna biru muda dan krim membuat mata Baekhyun tenang. Beberapa piala; lomba musik dan basket, tersusun rapi di atas rak-rak tingkat di dinding. Lalu ada sebuah foto hitam putih besar di atas ranjang Chanyeol, tegantung didinding. Foto Chanyeol dengan kemeja hitam, sangat tampan. Mata sipit itu terus melirik kesana kemari. Karena sejujurnya Baekhyun tak pernah masuk ke kandang musuhnya.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat? Sekarang bisakah kau keluar? Kau bagaikan polusi."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Tak mempedulikan omongan Chanyeol, si pendek itu justru membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia usakkan diatas badcover hitam itu.

"Y-yak! Nanti kusut! Pindah kau!"

"Tidak mau. Aku lelah!" Ya, Baekhyun lelah karena memetik anggur sang kakek secara diam-diam dan sialnya ketahuan. Jadilah ia harus kejar-kejaran dengan kakek tercintanya.

"pulang sana! Kamarku bukan penginapan!"

Baekhyun tak mendengar, ia malah memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

"Aku mengantuk. Jika dirumah, ibu pasti akan menyuruhku membantunya memasak. Atau, Baekbeom akan mengajakku bermain game. Aku lelah."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Baginya, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh barang kepunyaannya. Apalagi untuk makhluk bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia segera mendekati Baekhyun, ingin mengusir anak itu paksa. Namun sayang sekali, kakinya tersandung oleh kabel dari stick playstation hingga tubuhnya terjembab diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya menoleh, dalam jarak pandang yang sangat dekat. Masih mengerjap, merasakan kehangatan dari bibir_ tunggu dulu!

"Chanyeol sayang, ini salad_HYAAAA... KALIAN SEDANG APA!?"

Pekikan nyonya Park berhasil membuat keduanya sadar lalu.

"HUWAAAA/KYAAAAA!"

Keduanya berteriak kuat. Baekhyun sampai berlari terbirit untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya saat Baekbeom hendak masuk kesana.

"Baek? Ayo main game! Aku baru beli kaset baru tadi." Rayu sang kakak. Namun Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia sibuk melihat cermin. Menyentuh bibirnya sendiri lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Dasar Park Cabul!" Teriaknya kuat. Sebenarnya dalam hati Baekhyun senang, namun juga sedih karena itu bukan ciuman pertama Chanyeol.

"Hiks... Bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi. Huweee..." Ya begitulah, Baekhyun terus mengoceh lalu menangis yang di lebih-lebihkan. Mengabaikan fakta jika Baekbeom masih menguping diluar sana.

Sulung keluarga Byun itu langsung berlari mendekati ibunya yang sedang sibuk membuat puding cokelat stroberi.

"Bu! Baekhyun sudah tidak perawan lagi!"

"Mwo!?"

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti. Semenjak insiden 'ciuman tak disengaja' kemarin, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Byun Baekhyun. Seolah ada magnet tak kasat mata yang terus menariknya agar melihat Baekhyun seorang. Ocehan Kris-sahabatnya- tak ia gubris sama sekali. Yang masuk ditelinganya hanya kata 'panda manis', 'zitao', 'aku dan dia sudah berpacaran' dan bla... Bla... Bla... Ocehan khas orang jatuh cinta lainnya.

Sosok tinggi bertelinga lebar itu terus saja melihat bagaimana Baekhyun. Bagaimana si lelaki manis itu tertawa hingga mata sipit berhias eyeliner itu menyipit. Bagaimana senyuman manisnya. Bagaimana bibir_ Oh sial! Chanyeol jadi berdebar memikirkan ciuman tak sengaja kemarin.

Kris yang baru menyadari jika Chanyeol tak mendengarnya mendengus sebal. Ia memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lihat hingga tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dan kenyataan memang mengejutkan karena Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau melihat Baekhyun seolah kau akan menelanjanginya." Bisik Kris disertai seringai.

Chanyeol langsung gelagapan sendiri. Berpura-pura melihat ke segala penjuru kelas.

"T-tidak! Aku sedang memperhatikan semua orang di kelas kita. Ha-ha."

Ha! Ketahuan sekali jika pemuda itu salah tingkah. Lagipula, itu bukan gaya Park Chanyeol sekali okey?

"Well, terserah. Tapi ku sarankan, jangan melihat Baekhyun se-intens itu karena takutnya kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."setelahnya, pemuda pirang itu tertawa terbahak, senang karena telah menyudutkan sahabat tercintanya.

"SIALAN KAU! AKU INI NORMAL! AKU MENYUKAI PEREMPUAN CANTIK!"

Pekikan Chanyeol membuat keadaan kelas yang riuh menjadi hening sekali. Semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Namun pemuda manis itu buru-buru membuang wajahnya. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursi menuju luar kelas. Tanda tanya besar bagi semua murid di kelasnya karena biasanya, Baekhyun akan menimpali pekikan Chanyeol dengan 'kata-kata pedas'.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun keluar kelas. Begitu bingung melihat sikap pendiam Baekhyun hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun sadar benar jika Chanyeol itu normal. Dan dia benar-benar merutuki bagaimana kisah cintanya harus seperti ini. Mengapa cinta pertamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mengapa pula cinta pertamanya jatuh pada seorang lelaki? Oh... Sial sekali!

Si pendek itu sibuk bermain panah. Omong-omong, dia benar-benar jago dalam memanah. Sayangnya, dalam memanah cinta ia selalu gagal. Ppfffhtt...

Anak panah tersebut langsung mengenai titik sasaran yang tepat. Tak diragukan jika Baekhyun yang membidiknya. Beberapa siswi kelas satu memekik kagum melihat bagaimana kakak kelas mereka itu begitu keren saat memanah. Oke, dalam basket memang orang-orang tinggi seperti Chanyeol yang unggul tetapi dalam memanah, Baekhyun lah sang jawara. Haha, oke lupakan saja.

"Woah! Kak Baekhyun sangat keren!"

"Apalagi wajah seriusnya tadi, sangat seksi."

"Aaa... Aku mau menjadi kekasihnya!"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada segerombolan gadis tersebut. Terutama pada seseorang yang meneriakkan kalimat terakhir. Baru kali ini ada yang berharap menjadi kekasihnya selain lelaki. Sebuah ide dibumbui keputusasaan langsung hinggap di benaknya. Ia berjalan mendekati si gadis bernama Yeri tersebut. Tanpa fikir dua kali, dia langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Yeri langsung terbengong, pipinya sudah memerah bak tomat matang.

"Jika begitu, kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah desah kecewa dari beberapa gadis. Sementara Yeri pingsan begitu saja.

.

.

Berita Baekhyun berpacaran dengan gadis cantik kelas satu bernama Kim Yeri membuat satu sekolah heboh bukan main. Chanyeol mengetahui hal tersebut dari Kris. Reaksi pertamanya adalah; 'baguslah, setidaknya dia bukan gay seperti dugaanku.'

namun lidah bisa berbohong, hati? Siapa yang akan tau? Pemuda tinggi itu benar-benar heran atas perasaannya sendiri. Ia merasakan sakit, entah karena apa. Apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun bercengkrama dengan Yeri begitu mesra membuat darahnya mendidih.

Kris melotot saat melihat sendok ditangan Chanyeol sampai bengkok. Makanan yang sejak tadi lelaki itu pesan sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Yak! Kau mau mematahkan sendok itu? Ada apa denganmu eoh?"

Chanyeol baru menyadari tindakan bodohnya, ia langsung menjambaki rambut hitamnya. Menyimpan sendok tersebut ke dalam saku agar penjaga kantin tak melihatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Poninya yang mulai memanjang diikatnya tinggi hingga membentuk apple hair yang lucu. Baekbeom yang sejak tadi mendiami kamar Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Adiknya itu tadi memintanya untuk datang ke kamarnya. Katanya sih ingin membicarakan hal penting, namun yang didapati Baekbeom justru keheningan.

"Yak! Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh! Kau mau berbicara apa? Jika tidak ada lebih baik aku pergi saja. Tugas kuliahku menumpuk!"

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tetapi dimata Baekbeom itu tak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

"Kak Baekbeom, menurutmu jika aku berpacaran dengan perempuan bagaimana?"

"Ya tentu saja bagus. Setidaknya kau sudah dewasa. Jangan bilang kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Baekbeom langsung mendekati sang adik.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya lalu menunjukkan foto kekasihnya pada Baekbeom.

"Woah! Hebat! Bagaimana bisa lelaki girly sepertimu mendapat pacar secantik ini?"

Baekhyun yang merasa terhina dipanggil lelaki girly langsung menjitak kepala sang kakak.

"Aku tidak girly!" Pekiknya nyaring hingga Baekbeom nyaris tuli. Yang lebih tua mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat pekikan maut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tidak usah berteriak juga kan?" Ucap Baekbeom sebal.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya. Tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan seperti bocah TK yang sedang merajuk karena tak dibelikan lolipop.

"Tapi... Jika aku berpacaran dengan lelaki bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Baekbeom langsung memicingkan matanya. Seolah sudah tau arah pembicaraan Baekhyun ini. Seringainya lamat-lamat menjadi lebar. Baekhyun sampai takut melihatnya.

"Siapa lelakinya? Chanyeol anaknya bibi Park eoh?"

Sesuai dugaan Baekbeom, pipi Baekhyun langsung merah sekali. Bahkan adiknya itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya entah untuk apa. Padahal seingat Baekbeom, Baekhyun tak punya panu di leher. Baiklah Beom, lupakan saja.

"A-Apa? T-Tidak... T-tidak mungkin! Aku membenci dia! Kau tau itu!"

"Tetapi kalian sudah berciuman." Goda Baekbeom masih mempertahankan seringai menyebalkannya.

"S-Siapa yang bilang? A-aku..."

"Bibi Park sendiri yang cerita. Bahkan Chanyeol menindihmu di ranjang, woah... Chanyeol memang liar ya?" Sulung Byun itu tertawa terbahak, berhasil menggoda adiknya tercinta. Jika biasanya dirinya lah yang jadi bahan bully sang adik, sekarang gantian. Balas dendam istilah kerennya.

"Baekbeom idiot! Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman. Lalalala."

"Keluar!"

"Wohooo... Wajah Baekhyun merah, dudududu."

"Keluar bodoh!"

"Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol. Aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol ah~"

"KELUAAARRRR!"

"Wahaha... Tidak kena! Wleeekk..."

BLAMMM... Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ia terisak pelan, begitu kesal dengan kakaknya. Ya, dia memang cengeng.

"Hiks... Dasar idiot! Dasar sinting! Tidak punya hati!" Teriaknya menjadi-jadi. Dirinya sudah seperti gadis yang menangis karena keperawanannya direnggut paksa. Oh... Hiperbolis.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari balkon kamarnya sejak tadi. Kebetulan pula kamar mereka saling berhadapan. Dan kebetulan sialannya lagi, kamar mereka sama-sama memiliki balkon. Dan kesialannya lagi, Baekhyun lupa menutup pintu besar balkon kamarnya. Mata sipit berair itu membola saat melihat sosok Chanyeol di seberang sana. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap ke arahnya datar sambil melipat tangannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau berisik! Setidaknya tutup pintu itu agar suaramu yang bagaikan polusi itu tak menyebar kemana-mana." Setelahnya sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terbengong. Sekuat itukah pekikannya? Berarti... Chanyeol mendengar segala ucapan Baekhyun dan Baekbeom tadi?

'Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol. Aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol ah~'

"TIDAAAKKK!"

.

.

Chanyeol menepuk dada sebelah kirinya. Ucapan Baekbeom di sebrang sana jelas saja ia dengar. Mengingat bagaimana suara kedua anak Byun itu jika bertengkar sama seperti pengeras suara.

'Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol.'

Kata itu bagaikan pengaruh bagi Chanyeol. Otaknya terus mensugestikan jika itu hanya bentuk rasa kagetnya saja. Sayangnya, hatinya berkata jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku normal!" Teriaknya tanpa sadar.

'Dobi, hentikan teriakanmu! Aku sedang bermeditasi!' pekikan samar sang kakak perempuan dari lantai bawah membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Bungsu keluarga Park itu menatap cermin. Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Aku ini tampan. Aku ini lelaki jantan, masa sih berdebar karena lelaki juga?" monolognya.

Tetapi, bayangan wajah cantik dan manis Baekhyun kembali terlintas di benaknya. Menimbulkan efek bagi jantungnya yang kembali memompa cepat.

"Aaargghh! Bodoh! Aku tanya kak Yura saja ya? Dia pasti tau solusinya."

si jangkung langsung berlari ke lantai dasar. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mana membuat Yura terganggu. Perempuan cantik berambut pendek sebahu itu akhirnya pasrah mengakhiri meditasi yoganya saat Chanyeol menepuk bahunya berulang kali.

"Apa? Aku dalam masa libur adikku sayang~ tidak bisakah kau biarkan kakak cantikmu ini tenang dalam sehari?" Ucap Yura sinis.

"Ck! Kak, tolong~ dengarkan saja okay? Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Yura langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Membaca tiap gerakan gelisah sang adik.

"Tanya apa?"

"Ini soal perasaanku, maksudku... Saat aku berdebar untuk satu orang, apa itu berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan anak kecil zaman sekarang juga tau."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, tak mendapati jawaban yang ia mau.

"Aku masih tidak yakin kak, apalagi... Kami itu musuh bebuyutan, kan tidak lucu."

Mata Yura memicing curiga. Dugaannya langsung tertuju pada tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Reaksinya sama seperti Baekbeom tadi, menyeringai mengerikan.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya adalah dengan menciumnya." Saran Yura.

Chanyeol tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri. Mencium Baekhyun? What? Apa dia sanggup? Apa dia tidak jijik mencium seorang lelaki pula? Yang waktu lalu kan hanya kecelakaan kecil.

"T-tidak ada saran lain untuk membuktikannya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sarankan secepatnya, takut-takut jika Baekhyun di rebut orang." Ucap Yura santai.

"Baekhyun memang sudah memiliki pacar." Ucap Chanyeol lemas.

Detik berganti, dan Chanyeol baru menyadari jika_

"D-dari mana kau tau jika itu B-B-Baekhyun?"

Yura tertawa terbahak. Ia menepuk pundak lebar sang adik.

"Aku dan Baekbeom sudah menduga ini sejak awal. Kalian itu sebenarnya saling menyukai. Namun saling menolak perasaan masing-masing."

Lagi-lagi, yang Chanyeol dapati hanyalah keterkejutan. Benarkah apa kata kakaknya itu? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus bersarang di hatinya.

"Yeol, ku beritahu satu hal. Jika kau mencintainya, maka kejarlah sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada gadis itu."

.

.

Baekhyun masih marah pada Baekbeom. Kekesalannya memuncak lagi gara-gara kedua orang tuanya ikut-ikutan meledeknya. Itu benar-benar tidak dewasa. Jadi, untuk menghindari godaan-godaan dari mereka, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk diluar saja. Tentunya dengan jaket super tebal disertai topi jaket besar yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Belum lagi hujan turun dengan dramatis. Baekhyun memegang payung hijaunya. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh, tepatnya menatap rumah keluarga Park.

"Baek! Cepat masuk! Hujannya deras! Kau akan sakit nanti."

"Tidak mau! Aku muak di dalam!"

Jika sudah merajuk, keras kepala Baekhyun akan menjadi-jadi. Baekbeom lantas melengos pergi. Pasrah akan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengintip sejak tadi. Kebetulan yang mencurigakannya, sang ibu sengaja menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan tteokbeokki hangat yang baru saja dibuat oleh sang ibu. Chanyeol protes tentu saja. Hujan-hujanan, malam lagi, sangat mengganggu sepertinya untuk bertamu ke rumah orang. Namun ibunya berdalih;

'justru hujan begini sangat cocok untuk memakan makanan hangat. Channie, bibi Byun sering memberi makanan, kenapa kita tidak?"

Sialan! Chanyeol jadi bersusah payah menenteng rantang beserta memegang payung. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Hoy! Hanya orang bodoh yang berdiam di bawah hujan dimalam hari."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol tajam. Padahal jantungnya berdebar loh.

"Ck! Sana pergi! Dasar pengganggu! Kau kuman, pergi sana!"

"Ck! Justru kau yang lebih baik masuk rumah. Polusi sepertimu harus berdiam disuatu tempat agar kenyamananku tak terkontaminasi."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dibalik tudung topinya. Itu artinya Chanyeol sedikit banyaknya mengkhawatirkannya bukan?

"Ini, berikan pada ibumu. Ada tteokbeokki di dalamnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, lalu menggeleng setelahnya.

"Tidak mau, berikan saja sendiri. Aku sedang mogok bicara pada mereka."

"Cih! Dasar kekanakan." Ejek Chanyeol beserta senyum sinisnya.

Baekhyun terdiam kesal. Hatinya sakit saat menyadari Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ughh... Memangnya kau berharap apa Baek?

Chanyeol diujung sana memberikan rantang tersebut pada Baekbeom lalu terlihat membicarakan suatu hal. Yang pasti itu tentang Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat khawatir. Ia tau benar jika Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin.

Baekhyun mulai jengah. Fikirannya langsung tertuju pada seseorang. Kim Yeri, pelampiasan dari keputusasaannya.

'Yebboseyo? Oppa?'

"Yeri-a, kau sedang apa?"

'Aku? Aku sedang umm... Mengerjakan tugas dengan Seungcheol.'

"Seungcheol siapa?"

'd-dia..'

'siapa sayang?'

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. Sayang? Jangan bilang jika itu adalah kekasihnya perempuan itu?

"Oh, maaf jika begitu. Aku tutup."

Baekhyun tertawa sinis. Lagipula ia tak peduli.

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia hampir memberontak jika saja suara bass dibelakangnya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Tetap diam dan jangan bergerak."

Dentuman jantung Baekhyun tak dapat terkontrol lagi. pelukan ini terasa begitu hangat. Baekhyun jadi tak ingin lepas saja.

"A-Apa-apaan kau ini! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ssstt... Kau nakal sekali hm... Bermain dibawah hujan tidak baik Baek."

Sialan! Chanyeol dan suara seksinya!

"T-tapi aku pakai payung kok!" Ucapnya membela diri.

"Percuma kau punya rumah untuk berteduh tetapi kau memilih berhujanan di luar. Percuma ada aku, tapi kau memilih orang lain yang tidak cocok dijadikan pacar."

Omong-omong, itu nasihat? Atau pantun berisikan modus? Seketika Baekhyun memasang wajah datar.

"Bicara apa kau!? Dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol yang kesal karena Baekhyun tidak peka langsung meraih ponsel Baekhyun seenaknya. Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tampang bingungnya. Dan semakin bingung saat Chanyeol menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya. Heol, jika ingin pinjam ponsel sih bilang saja! Percuma tampan tapi tidak punya pulsa, cibir Baekhyun dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya dugaan Baekhyun salah.

"Hallo. Kau yang bernama Kim Yeri kan?" Mata Baekhyun melotot saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Ia berusaha meraih ponselnya namun sayang sekali, tinggi badan menghalau rencananya. Ckckck.

'Ha? Iya, ini siapa? Kenapa ponsel Baekhyun oppa ada padamu?'

"Aku beritahu ya nona, sekarang juga hubunganmu dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir!" Ucap Chanyeol seenak jidatnya. dirinya bersusah payah saat ini. Sebelah tangan memegang ponsel. Sebelahnya lagi memegang payung. Lalu, tanpa fikir panjang agar Baekhyun diam, ia memiting kepala anak itu dengan lengannya yang tertutupi jaket.

'A-apa? Siapa kau? Seenaknya berbicara!'

"Ck! Aku sudah tau belangmu dan_ Akkh! Baekhyun jangan gigit tanganku! Oh, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah ya! Kau berpacaran dengan Choi Seungcheol kan?"

'B-bagaimana kau tau?'

Chanyeol sengaja menaktifkan mode loadspeaker agar Baekhyun mendengarnya sendiri. Si pendek diam pada akhirnya. Menyimak tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis diseberang sana.

"Bodoh! Seungcheol itu sepupuku. Tentu saja aku tau."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

'Ya, sebelum berpacaran dengan Baekhyun oppa, aku memang sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Seungcheol. Aku menerima Baekhyun oppa menjadi pacarku karena taruhan dengan Seulgi temanku. Hehehe.' Terang Yeri dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam dengan wajah dungu. Dia dibodohi gadis kelas satu! Sialan!

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA! GADIS BODOH!" Pekik Baekhyun kesetanan. Chanyeol tertawa senang hingga ujung matanya berkedut.

'B-Baekhyun oppa, aku tau kau mendengarnya. Maafkan aku.'

"Baiklah semua sudah jelas. Hubungan kau dan Baekhyun berakhir. Dan jika kau mau tau aku siapa, aku Park Chanyeol. Kekasih Byun Baekhyun yang baru."

TUTT... TUTT... TUTTT...

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Kekasih katanya? Setelah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yeri seenaknya, Chanyeol berucap seperti itu? Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Jantung Baekhyun jadi marathon kan?

"Y-yak! Kenapa kau yang menyebut kata 'putus'? Memangnya kau siapa? Wasit dalam hubungan percintaan kami?" Desaknya tak sabaran. Ehm, ku tekankan jika itu hanya tindakan 'tsundere' Baekhyun untuk menutupi gugupnya.

"Tidak ada hubungan percintaan, hanya ada 'hubungan main-main'."

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan tidak manusiawi. Respon Chanyeol jelas saja terpekik kesakitan. Tendangan Baekhyun itu super sekali.

"Akkhh! Yak! awas saja kau kerdil! Hei! Mau kemana kau? Aku jadi basah!"

"Siapa suruh membuatku kesal? Dan lagi, 'Hanya orang bodoh yang membiarkan payungnya terbengkalai disaat hujan'!" Ejek Baekhyun. Ia menunjuk payung biru Chanyeol yang teronggok tidak elit dengan dagunya.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu senang sekali. Senang karena telah membuat si pangeran Park menderita. Sudah kaki sakit, tubuh basah pula.

Namun, ia terpekik saat tubuh dingin Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Refleks, payung di pegangannya terjatuh dan terbang setengah meter dari mereka. Si pendek mulai tersulut lagi emosinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memaki Chanyeol.

"Yak! Idiot_..."

Tanpa kira-kira Chanyeol sudah mencium bibirnya. Menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengusap pipi halus itu dengan tangannya. Si jangkung membenarkan apa kata kakaknya. Ia sudah yakin benar jika dirinya memang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Terbukti dari jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan saat melakukan sesi berciumannya.

Keduanya tanpa sadar larut dengan suasana masing-masing. Mencecapi bibir pasangannya hingga saat pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, si mungil Byun mendorong wajah Chanyeol. Pipinya sudah memerah bak tomat. Untung saja malam hari, jadi itu takkan begitu jelas terlihat.

Mata Chanyeol menatapnya dalam. Keduanya seolah tak peduli lagi dengan guyuran hujan yang membuat kepala serta tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan. Tak sanggup menatap tatapan dalam Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Bagiku kau bagai polusi. Polusi yang telah menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku."

Gombalan yang tidak keren tetapi boleh juga... Boleh membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu kucing.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku serius Baek. Aku mencintaimu."

Dewi batin Baekhyun bersorak senang. Sesaat ia merasa hujan ini bukanlah air, melainkan hujan bunga. Katakanlah dirinya gila. Tetapi jatuh cinta memang membuatnya mejadi gila. Akhirnya, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan juga.

"Aku_"

"Ssst... Jangan bicara. Sekarang waktuku berbicara. Ehemm... Byun Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi pacarku!"

"Aku_"

"Tidak ada penolakan karena keputusanku mutlak!"

"Aku_"

"Kenapa tidak dijawab Baek?"

Aura gelap mulai menguar disekeliling Baekhyun. Sekali menyebalkan tetap saja menyebalkan, fikirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Paboya! Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara jika kau terus berceloteh seperti penceramah?!"

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap lucu. detik selanjutnya ia kembali mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan lumatan. Dengan teknik orang dewasa yang diajarkan oleh Kris-sahabat mesumnya. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol 'memakan' bibirnya. dan malam itu menjadi perhentian permusuhan diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Suara bersin di kamar bungsu Byun terdengar begitu jelas. Sejak semalam terhitung. Salahnya sendiri hujan-hujanan. Oh, salahkan Chanyeol yang memeluknya hingga payungnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Baekbeom bertugas menjaga si bungsu selagi sang ibu berbelanja ke pasar. Ketahuilah jika Baekhyun sangat manja jika sedang sakit dan itu menyebalkan sekali rasanya.

"Baekbeom, ambilkan susu hangatnya! Aku haus~" rengek Baekhyun yang kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Jika tidak ingat Baekhyun itu adik kandungnya, mungkin Baekbeom sudah membekapnya hingga kehilangan nafas.

"Ck! Ini! dasar manja!"

"Aku kan sedang sakit." Ucap Baekhyun dengan imut. Mau tak mau Baekbeom mengalah juga.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar, bonus hidung merah dan syal tebal berwarna hitamnya.

"Aduh, adik iparku sudah datang." Ucap Baekbeom dengan nada menggoda. Ia tau jika Baekhyun sedang merona di tempatnya.

"Hehe, kak Baekbeom bisa saja. Aku ingin menjenguk Baekkie, boleh?"

"Hah... Tentu saja boleh! Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Aku sudah bosan menjaga si manja ini_"

"Aku tidak manja!" Potong Baekhyun cepat. Baekbeom hanya balas dengan mencibir tanpa suara.

"Duh, telingaku bisa pecah berdekatan dengan pengeras suara ini." Monolog Baekbeom, sengaja di keras-keraskan agar Baekhyun dengar.

"Sialan kau_"

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Ah! Omong-omong, aku harus memperingati kalian okay?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menautkan alis mereka tak paham dengan ucapan Baekbeom. Seringai lelaki itu juga tampak menyebalkan.

"Lain kali, jangan mencium Baekhyun di bawah hujan Yeol. Dia jadi flu kan?"

Dan pipi keduanya bertambah merah saat Baekbeom tertawa keras. Berhasil menggoda keduanya.

"D-dari mana kakak tau?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi... Aku, Yura, dan kedua orang tua kita mengintip loh saat itu." Ujar Baekbeom dengan polosnya.

"APA!? Dasar bodoh!" sudah tau bukan suara cempreng itu milik siapa?

.

.

 **Kkeut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku yang terus bawa FF oneshoot sementara yang lain terbengkalai. Yang nungguin 'Can I touch You?' masih dalam proses. Dan 'Between love and revenge' rencana bakal aku hapus, tau deh... Kurang pede dgn FF itu. Hehe /nyengir/. Ada saran biar aku naik mood? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini mood aku parah ancur. /lupakan/**

 **oke, ini cuma snack di hari minggu. Semoga suka...**

 **Emm... Boleh minta review?**


End file.
